A Date to Remember
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po is on a date and a jealous Tigress is not happy. What will happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

A Date to Remember

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day. And when it is cold outside I got the month of May. I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl talking about my girl!" Po sang loudly as he combed his fur and looked in the mirror.

"Po, what is all the racket about I am trying to meditate?" an annoyed Tigress asked as she stepped in his room folding her arms.

"Oh sorry Ti didn't mean to disturb you I was just singing and I forgot you were here. I will keep it down go back and meditate again sorry for bothering you", Po said smiling as he was now humming the song. Tigress raised an eyebrow and looked at Po. He wore a black vest and had his hair combed to the side. She even saw him splash on some cologne.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Tigress asked with interest.

"I have a date", Po said smiling. Tigress's face fell and a dark look appeared behind her eyes.

"Oh really and with who may I ask?" Tigress said trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"With Aubrey, she wanted me to take her dancing and I said yes", Po said taking one last look in the mirror. Just then they came a knock and Po's eyes widened with delight. "That must be her now", Po said and dashed out to open the door. A medium sized gazelle with baby blue eyes and a curvy figure stepped in. She wore heavy makeup and a tight blue dress.

"Hey, sugar ready to go?" Aubrey asked as she batted her eyes.

"You know it bye Tigress see you later", Po said as he took Aubrey's arm.

"Yes, don't wait up", Aubrey said with a sly grin as kissed Po's lips. Tigress held back in a growl as she watched in anger as the little slut was kissing her panda in front of her. Po waved good bye and was gone in a flash. It was no secret that Tigress had a crush on Po well it was a secret to Po but Tigress was just too shy to tell him. And now some little gazelle was dating him oh hell no not as long as she was around to stop it. Po was hers and hers only even if he didn't know it yet.

"I have a date to crash", Tigress said and quietly followed them. She spotted them down in the village as Aubrey was making sure everyone knew she was dating the Dragon Warrior. Po didn't mind but it felt strange the way she was acting. Holding on to his arm and batting her eyelids and kept calling him Dragon Warrior instead of his name. Maybe she was just proud of him so he fought back the odd feeling. When Aubrey was resting her head on Po's chest while they were walking Tigress let out a growl and threw a small pebble at her head. Aubrey yelped in pain as Po looked around to see who threw the pebble but Tigress ducked down before Po saw her. Tigress hated doing this she felt like a child not wanting to share a special toy but Po made her feel so different that just the thought of him looking at another girl drove her nuts. And besides Aubrey was such an idiot you ask her a question and she would just bat her eyes and ask someone if she was pretty. Total air head in Tigress's opinion. If she was going to lose Po to anyone it had to be someone worthy of him. They began to dance and Tigress watched from the shadows as Aubrey twirled around laughing at Po's jokes and making sure his eyes never left her. Even put her arms around him as he held her tight. "Oh please how obvious can you get?" Tigress snapped. She walked around the dance floor unnoticed and watched them dance. Po left for a minute and to get a drink and to his surprise he saw Tigress.

"Hey Ti what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Figures dancing sounded like fun how is your date going?" Tigress asked.

"Pretty good just Aubrey is acting weird she keeps calling me by my title and refuses to let me out of her sight", Po said frowning.

"Maybe she is only dating you for your title and not just for you", Tigress said firmly.

"Now Ti, come on give her a chance she is really nice if you get to know her", Po said.

"Po, she is an air head she thinks the reason why the moon is up is because it is actually the sun only someone painted it white", Tigress said in an annoyed tone.

"Look I am not dating her because she is smart she is a very sweet person", Po said defending Aubrey.

"Would a sweet person be necking someone else when they are dating another person?" Tigress asked as she pointed behind Po. And sure enough Aubrey was kissing some handsome bull and Po was crushed. His face fell and he left without a goodbye to anyone. Tigress walked up to Aubrey with a drink in her paw and tapped Aubrey on the shoulder. Once she turned around she splashed the drink in her face. "That is for Po you cheating two faced gold digger!" Tigress growled and ran after Po. Po was at the Peach Tree crying for he really like Aubrey. Tigress sat by him and they were silent for a while.

"Okay say it you were right and I was wrong", Po said sniffling.

"Not something I wanted to be right about", Tigress said.

"I really thought she liked me oh well maybe I am just destined to be alone", Po said sadly.

"Po I have a confession Aubrey was stupid to let you go and I am in love with you. Ever since Gong City when I thought I lost you. In all honesty I followed you on your date to ruin it so I could have a chance at you. I am so sorry I wished I had just told you the truth", Tigress said sadly.

"So, you were the one who threw the pebble well thanks Ti I owe you one. You saved me from making a huge mistake and now I want to give you something", Po said smiling. And before Tigress knew what was happening Po had kissed her. When they let go they were both smiling. "I don't know how far this will go but I am willingly to give it a shot if you are", Po told her.

"I will take this as far as I can Po and thanks for giving me a chance", Tigress said and hugged her panda under the full moon. This was truly a date to remember.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
